


So it's a date?

by MilkyStarr



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Girls Like Girls - Freeform, High School, Lesbian Annabeth Chase, Lesbian Piper McLean, POV Annabeth Chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyStarr/pseuds/MilkyStarr
Summary: Annabeth has a distraction in her biology class.





	So it's a date?

Annabeth Chase had always been a good student, she had an unquenchable thirst for knowledge and a competitive spirit that always drove her to be the best. She lead her class as student body president and was set to be valedictorian with 4.5 GPA. She was almost guaranteed acceptance to any college she chose. Lately though she had been off her game, something was distracting her, and that something was named Piper McLean. She sat across the room in her biology class, but Annabeth was somehow constantly distracted by her dazzling white smile and kaleidoscope eyes that sparkled with excitement when ever she spoke. Even on bad days Piper managed to make sweatpants and a messy bun look gorgeous. Annabeth was weak.

Her and Piper weren't friends, their social circles hardly interacted and Piper likely didn't even know her name. Hell, the only reason Annabeth knew her name was from roll call which was an embarrassing experience because, Piper had actually caught Annabeth staring at her when her name was called and winked. WINKED. Or at least that's what it looked like.

Annabeth wasn't sure when she had started to notice Piper in this way, but she sure as hell knew she wanted it to stop. It was effecting her grade in the class. 99.8% to 94.2%? This was an outrage. But Annabeth couldn't stop, it was her secret addiction. Whenever she lost discipline she found her mind wrapping itself up in Pipers dark hair and surprisingly eloquent speech patterns.

"Okay class, please listen up!" The teacher shouted one day from the front of the classroom. The class quieted and Annabeth forced herself to tare her eyes from the girl across the room to look at him. "I'm going to be giving you a small project, that you must do with a partner." He briefly looked at Annabeth, she had a history of doing group projects independently, she was a perfectionist and other people mad it hard to make a project perfect. "It's going to be about the different chemical reactions in the brain and what they do," he continued, "I want you and your partner to pick at least 3 and go in depth about each. Be ready to present and take notes on Friday!" The class grumbles and Annabeth immediately begins to think of different chemical reactions she could use for the project. "One more thing! Please try and pick someone you haven't worked with before. I know it sucks but we need to work on making new friends," again he looked at Annabeth, "Thank you, you can get to work." Annabeth sat at her desk not moving while the rest of the class sprung to life. She would probably do it alone even if Mr. Blofis said otherwise. In an ideal world she might work with Piper, but there was no chance of that happening. She looks over at Piper wistfully and suddenly notices her walking towards her. Piper McLean is approaching Annabeth Chase. Her heart skips a beat.

"Hey Annabeth," she calls out, Piper did know her name, "wanna work together?" Her voice was so casual and collected, like Annabeth had been her obvious choice as a partner.

"Sure!" Annabeth says a little to excitedly, her heart racing. She was acting like a kid. She blushes. Piper smiles brightly,

"Do you want to meet at Starbucks after school and then go to the library to work on it?" She asks. Annabethchase nods. She would love that. "I doubt Mr. Blofis will give us much class time to work on it. You know how he is." Annabeth nods again,

"You're right, he probably won't give us much time." She pauses and than quickly says; " I'll be there with a poster board and only as long as your buying." They both laugh again. How was conversation with Piper so easy?

"It's a date then!" Piper says smiling as the bell rings before she walks back to her desk.

It's a date. Annabeth nearly skips out of the class room.

**Author's Note:**

> A cute pipabeth I found in my archives. I wrote this in early 2016 and subsequently forgot about it. I have been a hardcore pjo fan since 2012 and I have barley contributed to the fandom. This is my minor contribution. For some reason the pov switches from 2nd to 3rd person and I'm to lazy to fix it. Enjoy.


End file.
